


after a long night

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	after a long night

The Rugrats theme is playing in the distance. Stu and Didi are playing with the kids after a long night. Stu notices that Tommy (Now 32 years old) had some condoms in his room as he tucks Tommy in bed. With a concerning look, Stu and Didi locked eyes. "I know you're going through some things Tommy, and we're here if you need to ask us any questions." Stu says. Didi grips Stu's hand as they speak to Tommy. "Dada, I do have a question." asks Tommy. "What is it son?" Tommy looks down, then back up. "Have you ever nutted inside a condom before?"


End file.
